


Battlefield

by SatanicAngel94



Category: Waterloo Road (TV)
Genre: F/M, RAX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot based on the song by Lea Michele. May turn into more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefield

**AN: This is a one-shot based on Lea Michele** **'** **s Battlefield. Listen to the song whilst you read this. I may end up carrying this on further.**

**Battlefield- A Rachel/Max fanfiction**

_It's easy to fall in love_   
_But it's so hard to break somebody's heart_   
_What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_   
_Once lust has turned to dust and all that's left's held breath_   
_Forgotten who we first met_   
_What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

It had been six months since Rachel had begun seeing Max and four months since she had found out what his real motive for having a relationship with her had been. She didn't want to believe it at first, that he could be so cruel, so spiteful and so manipulative but it had all slowly started make sense.

Had he really thought that he could make her leave Waterloo Road by getting her to fall for him then breaking her heart?

She'd known that she had to make him pay for using her like that and she had decided to play him at his own game.

It hadn't been the first time she'd done this, made a man fall in love with her just to destroy him, but that had been well over a decade ago after the guy had broken her best friend's heart at university.

This whole situation was very 'John Tucker Must Die' which was why Rachel had finally figured out that this game needed to end before it got out of control. She hadn't realised the repercussions of this petty game would not just affect both parties in fact, if she thought about it then, it would impact on everybody at Waterloo Road.

Since they had 'got together' the environment at the school had changed for the better, and the merger was turning out to be really successful. The girl gang incidents had been sorted out quickly, and all members of staff were working quite well together. The pupils and staff had seen their leaders go from being at each other's throats to working well together, and being happy. Seeing them put their differences aside had made it easier for a truce to be called. Grades were improving, bullying had declined and the general atmosphere was calmer. She knew that the minute this whole game was revealed to all, then all that success would be destroyed, Rachel couldn't deal with destroying the school to get one over on him. Not now. Not anymore.

This is why she had invited him over, to have this out and to call a truce so that no-one would get hurt and so that they could minimise the impact of the fallout.

She sat in her living room listening to Lea Michele's Battlefield sipping on a glass of water, waiting nervously for him to arrive.

_We both know it's coming_ __  
_Does illusion count for something we hide?_ _  
_ _The surface tension's gotta break, one drop is all it takes to flood out this lie_

_You and I_ __  
_We have to let each other go_ __  
_We keep holding on but we both know_ __  
_What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_ __  
_Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun_ __  
_Be strong for both of us_ __  
_No please, don't run, don't run_ _  
_ _Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

The doorbell rang, snapping her out of her trance. She took in a deep breath as she headed to the door. Everything was about to change. She grasped the door handle and opened the door with shaking hands.

She put on her best fake smile, one she had perfected a long time ago, at the sight of Max stood on the other side of the door. She tried not to cry as he pressed a kiss onto her lips. This was going to be so hard, as she hadn't wanted to admit to it, but she had some feelings for him.

"Come on in." She said, trying to keep her voice steady, hoping that he wouldn't pick up on her nerves.

Unfortunately he had noticed that something was not quite right with her, he felt concerned at her recent behaviour, he hadn't meant for this to go as far as it had and in continuing with the charade he had developed genuine feelings for her.

_No blood will spill if we both get out now_ __  
_Still it's hard to put the fire out_ __  
_What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_ __  
_Feelings are shifting like the tide_ __  
_And I think too much about the future_ _  
_ _What seemed like a good idea has turned into a battlefield_

He looked at her and placed a hand on her cheek, "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of sincere concern.

His heart skipped and he felt sick at the words that came out of her mouth,

"I know." She breathed, "We need to talk don't we?"

"What do you know?" He replied, feigning ignorance.

She turned away from him and walked into the living room. Max stepped into the house, closed the door and followed her. He sat down beside her on the sofa and went to grasp her clasped hands.

"Don't." She whispered, tears falling from her eyes as she pulled her hands away from him.

She took a breath and looked at him, she could see how scared he was and felt a pang in her heart at what she was about to do.

"Why?" She asked, her voice trembling, "I mean, what on earth possessed you to decide to enter a _relationship_ with me and break my heart just to get one over on me?"

Max looked at her, he felt his heart break at the sight of her in tears. He looked down at his lap as he answered.

"I don't know." He choked out.

"How long were you planning on carrying out this scheme?" She snapped, "How deep were you going to let me get in before you just walked away?"

"I am so sorry." He replied, looking back up at her, he could see how angry she was.

"You are only sorry that you got caught!"

"Please Rachel, you have to believe me that I never meant for this to go this far."

Rachel looked away, "You have no idea how far this has gotten." She whispered as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a picture.

She handed him the picture and watched as the realisation crossed his face as to how deep this now ran. Rachel's hand came to rest protectively on her stomach.

_Peace will come when one of us puts down the gun_ __  
_Be strong for both of us_ __  
_No please, don't run, don't run_ _  
_ _Eye to eye, we face our fears unarmed on the battlefield_

"You're…" He couldn't get the word out as he stared at the blurry image in his hands.

"Pregnant…yes, roughly 3 and a half months gone." Rachel whispered.

Rachel stood up and started pacing around the room, hands shaking and tears pouring down her face.

She had never felt as scared in her entire life as she did in that very moment. She had no idea how he was going to react to the news.

"What are you planning to do?" Max asked quietly. He never had excepted for this situation to get so out of control.

"I'm not having an abortion if that is what you are asking." Rachel spat, her hands now crossing over her abdomen protectively.

"I would never ask you to do that." Max replied.

Rachel glanced over at him before grasping her glass of water from the side table and taking a sip.

"I know, I'm just so scared and confused and angry…." She choked before sinking back onto the sofa, sobbing and trembling.

Max moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug. He noted that she was too upset to push him away again and felt her curl up closer to him, desperately in need of comfort. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, he too was feeling scared about this new development in their relationship and how nothing, no matter the outcome, was ever going to be the same between them. He had destroyed her trust in him and he knew that it was going to take a lot of work to repair the damage he had caused but, one thing he did know, was that he wanted to make a real go of things between them and be there for both her and their child. Be the kind of person she deserved.

Eventually Rachel's sobbing ceased and she briefly forgot the reason she had been so hurt and angry by the man she was cuddled up to. She nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck and began to let her breathing become even again.

She slowly peeled herself away from the embrace and looked up at him.

"Before this goes any further I am giving you a choice, you can walk away from me and this child and I will not ask anything of you and you will sign away all legal rights to this child," She paused and took another quick sip of water before continuing, "Or you are involved where this child is concerned, 100%, that means you are there for everything that comes with being a parent, starting right now. So what will it be, in or out?"

Max didn't even have to think about it.

"I want to be involved in our baby's life and your's."

Rachel raised an eyebrow at him, willing him to explain why he believed he deserved a second chance to be with her.

"I know what I did was utterly incomprehensible and I don't expect you to ever be able to truly forgive me, let alone trust me again but being with you these last few months have made me happier than I could ever have imagined." He placed a hand on her cheek, "You are the reason for that, it became obvious to me why everyone adores you so much, including me. Rachel, I don't deserve your trust, forgiveness or anything from you but I am begging you to give me one chance to prove how much you mean to me, how much the both of you mean to me."

Rachel stared at him, trying desperately to get her head and heart to agree on an answer. She didn't know if she should trust him again but she should give him the chance to try and make it up to her.

"Last chance." She whispered, "Mess up this time and you will never see either of us again."

Max nodded and pulled her back towards him, almost pulling her onto his lap as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. A promise that he was not going to mess up the best thing to ever happen to him.

Maybe, just maybe, they might make it.

_We seemed like a good idea_

_We seemed like a good idea_

_We seemed like a good idea_

**AN: Wow, that took me well over a year to finally finish. I am going to see about continuing it, should the inspiration strike as I really would like to explore their relationship going forward and the new addition to their lives. Reviews are my crack, seriously, they are wonderful and are the reason I keep writing.**


End file.
